Our lips must always be scelled
by Kingofcydonia
Summary: SALUT aux gens qui liront ceci. Tout d'abord il s'agit d'un de mes premiers OS Comberoy qui est le couple de Bertrand Chameroy/Camille Combal. Homophobe y aura de même un LEMON. Je préviens r ce, soyez indulgent je ne suis pas romancière..( et une review pour m'améliorer?). Voilà, biz biz.


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Bon je me sens obligée de faire ç tout d'abord, voici un de mes premiers OS sur du Comberoy haha, le couple Bertrand Chameroy/Camille Combal. Je tiens à prévenir maintenant, homophobes s'abstenir. De plus il y aura un LEMON, ce qui inclut une relation sexuelle voilà voilà. Soyez juste indulgent, je ne suis pas romancière ( et puis des reviews, pour m'améliorer peut-être ? ). Voilà voilà, la /_br /br /br /Les vacances d'été, cela faisait rêver un peu tout le monde, plus d'écoles pour les enfants ou étudiants, plus de travail pour certain, du moins une pause bien mérité pour tout le monde. Et puis les vacances rime avec destinations de vacances ! Des destinations diverses pour passer 1 ,2 ou même 3 semaines déconnecté de tout, de tout le monde et profiter du moment présent. Enfin, si cela faisait le bonheur de certains, ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Et surtout pas pour Camille Combal. Qui dit été, dit TPMP été, donc pas de Bertrand Chameroy. Voilà, et là était son problème. La copine de Camille partage sa vie depuis plusieurs années maintenant et ils vivent ensemble, partent en vacances ensemble..enfin ils vivent une vie de couple des plus simple jusqu'au jour ou Camille fut embauché par Cyril Hanouna pour participer à Touche Pas A Mon Poste et ou son regard se posa sur CE jeune homme. Un homme plus jeune que lui certes mais qui dégageait un charme fou, ses cheveux chatains, ses yeux noisettes,son visage, son corps, à la simple vu de son collègue Camille perdait tout ses moyens. Le jeune chroniqueur n'aurait jamais pensé cela un jour mais il tombait lentement mais sûrement, amoureux du niçois. Du coté du niçois tout était plus simple, ou presque. Il était en couple avec une femme..mais cela est un bien grand mot. Bertrand était une sorte de gay refoulé. Ses parents n'étant pas très indulgent vis-à-vis de la sexualité que leur fils pourrait avoir, ses copines servaient à faire bonne figure. En effet, la copine de Bertrand savait très bien qu'il était gay, d'ailleurs elle-même sortait avec un autre homme en parallèle. Mais pour les dîner de famille et les autres occasions faite par la famille Chameroy, elle accompagnait le niçois pour le faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas face à ses proches. Bertrand et sa pseudo copine n'habitaient pas ensemble mais pour quelques visites inattendu de ses parents, l'appartement du jeune homme se transformait en un éloge bidon du couple avec des photos prise à la volé, des pseudos souvenirs, une parfaite mise en scène. Malgré sa situation envers sa famille, dans la vie de tout les jours Bertrand ne cachait pas son penchant envers les hommes malgré une timidité belle et bien présente. De son coté Camille de son coté s'empêchait quoi que ce soit avec son collègue, une bise le matin et le soir, quelques paroles échangés durant la journée, quelques scènes prises ensemble pour leur chronique, quelques regards complice avant l'émission mais rien de plus. Qu'est ce qui empêcherait Camille d'embrasser Bertrand juste comme ça, par envie ? Sûrement le fait que presque tout le monde connaissent sa copine et que tout le monde le prend pour un parfait hétéro. br /Ainsi, voici venu l'heure de l'émission, tout se déroulait normalement, Cyril appela son chroniqueur et ce dernier courut vers le plateau, aux cotés de son boss emblématique. Des éclats de rires, quelques coupures dans sa chronique, du moins de la joie et de la bonne humeur comme à chaque fois que le Combal présentait son poste de /Ainsi l'émission se termina plutôt bien, mouvementé un peu comme tout les jours. C'est tout naturellement qu'après une bonne émission l'équipe se faisait quelques sortit en groupe, dans un bar pour boire un coup après le boulot, cette fois-ci c'est Camille qui proposa en entrant dans la loge après l'é /br /- Eh les copains ! Ça vous direz de boire un coup quelque part ? C'est moi qui régal ! br /br /Ce dernier avait mit beaucoup d'entrain dans sa proposition et un large sourire se déssinait sur ses lèvres ce qui laissait entre-voir ses fines dents. Les réponses ne se firent pas attendre, Valérie devait rejoindre Patoche, Isabelle ne sortait que très peu le soir, Gilles devait rejoindre sa bien-aimée tout comme Thierry et Julien. Enora et Jean-Michel était déjà partit à la radio. Cyril après son débrieff partait directement chez lui. Du moins tout le monde avait une occupation ou des obligations sauf une personne, /br /- T'en fais pas Camille ! Je suis là moi, on ira se changer les idées ! br /br /Ainsi un grand sourire éclaira le visage au teint halé du niçois. Camille lui sourit mais était partagé entre deux sentiments, une immense joie d'être en tête à tête avec lui et une peur indescriptible d'être seul avec lui. Mais il s'approcha de ce dernier et poursuivit la conversation avec un entrain /br /- Très bien ! C'est toi qui choisis,honneur aux /br /Un fin rire traversa ses fines lèvres avant que Bertrand ne lève les yeux au /br /- Tu vas voir si je suis un enfant, Combal ! Sincèrement, j'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger, mais viens chez moi, j'ai de quoi faire regretter notre foie d'être dans notre /br /- Ca me va !br /br /Non, sincèrement, le cœur de Camille avait doublé de vitesse Un petit regard de défi s'échanger entre Bertrand et Camille avant que tout deux disent bonsoir à leurs collègues et partirent en route pour le bar. Quelques selfies et mots échangés avant que les deux chroniqueurs ne se mettent en route vers le lieu dit. Sur le chemin les deux hommes ne furent pas trop bavard. D'un coté le plus vieux d'entre eux était très gêné et de l'autre coté le plus jeune ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire pour briser ce silence,c'est donc les bruits de la population autour d'eux qui ne rendait pas ce silence aussi vide l'on pourrait penser,comme les bruits de moteurs de bus ou de scooters,les insultes hurlés par des conducteurs imprudents et manquant de respect. Mais tout ce brouhaha s'éclipsa au fur et à mesure ou Bertrand et Camille s'enfonçaient dans une petite résidence éloignée de la civilisation bruyante de la capitale Un peu plus de verdure était présente dans le coin de la ville vers ces résidences. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'un d'entre eux. Ce n'était pas l'immeuble le plusgrand mais ce n'était pas non plus le plus ouvrit la porte du hall et tel que ferait des enfants de 5 ans, firent la course dans les escaliers pour savoir qui arriverait le plus vite devant l'appartement du niçois. Cette fois-ci ce fut Camille qui gagna la course et se venta de son exploit face à son concurrent qui était à la traîne qui répondit avec une pointe d'agacement dans la /br /- Ouais,c'est bien de gagner, mais en attendant c'est moi qui ai les clefs !br /br /Un fin rire moquer se fit entendre de l'étage en dessous et Camille soupira fortement face à l'argument de son ami, auquel il ne pouvait malheureusement rien répondre, se laissant tomber contre la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Le niçois était malin et son collègue le savait, c'est pour cela qu'il prit son temps dans les escaliers, les montant marche par marche pour faire attendre son ami, histoire de le faire regretter d'avoir gagner face à lui chez lui ! Il n'était pas rancunier ni mauvais joueur..ou peut-être un peu mais surtout, il était énormément taquin envers ses amis. Dix minutes plus tard Bertrand fit son apparition et un large sourire trônait sur son visage, un air vainqueur et fier de même. Machinalement enfonça sa clef dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée, tourna le clef pour retirer le verrou qui assurait la sécurité de son chez soi et après avoir baisser la poignée poussa la porte en arrière et fit un signe tel un gentleman le ferait pour inviter Camille à rentrer chez lui. Ce dernier lui répondit par une petite révérence qui fit rire les eux hommes. Au fond c'était deux enfants, c'est aussi pour cela qu'ils s'appréciaient beaucoup, leurs caractères était souvent complémentaire. En entrant dans l'entrée de son ami, il pu voir de nombreuses photos avec une fille dont il ignorait l'existence..au fond, devait-il tout savoir de son ami ? Non, bien sûr que non mais cela lui provoqua un léger pincement au cœur. Un pas, puis deux, les photographies étaient de plus en plus visible et le montagnard pu voir des clichés ou les deux s'embrassaient tel un couple parfait et heureux, des photos certes banales dans un couple. Des photos devant des monuments, dans des repas de famille.. Ce n'est pas que ça affligeait Camille non, c'est juste qu'il savait que Bertrand n'était pas hétéro..du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Derrière lui son compagnon s'empressa de fermer la porte derrière lui et souffla un bon coup avant de se retourner vers Camille et son visage qui semblait se décomposer..il ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi..puis son regard se posa lui aussi sur ses clichés et un éclat de rire se fit entendre de la par du plus jeune des deux hommes, ce qui surprit le plus /br /- Tu verrais ta tête Camille ! Vas-y,pose moi ta question !br /br /Bertrand était clairement amusé par la réaction de Camille et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps pour poser cette question si indiscrète mais en même temps si importante pour /br /-T'es..pas gay ?br /br /Le niçois était fortement amusé et traversa son entrée pour aller dans son salon, vite suivit par Camille qui, au fil du temps faisait presque comme chez lui dans cet appartement, tout comme Bertrand se sentait comme chez lui lorsque ce dernier l'invitait quand sa copine partait en week-end entre copine,ce qui faisait le plus grande joie de Camille. Bertrand répondit alors en se retournant vers son /br /- Si ! Bien sûr que si je suis gay, elle c'est une amie qui m'aide a me cacher de ma famille qui ne serait pas vraiment heureux que leurs « Bertrand adoré qui réussit tellement bien sa vie » salit la famille par son orientation sexuelle. Une visite improviste de mes parents et bim je dégaine tout ça,mais là je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger,voilà tout petit curieux !br /br /Intérieurement, Combal soupirait de toute ses forces de soulagement. Franchement, c'est une des plus grosses peurs qu'il a pu avoir dans sa vie, se tromper sur la personne aimée. Mais en voyant son collègue assumer parfaitement sa sexualité il était loin de se douter que sa famille elle, n'en savait rien. Il était vraiment très loin d'imaginer le petit stratagème qu'il avait mit en place pour garder son secret bien au chaud..même si il n'était personne pour parler de secret, en plus de le cacher à ses parents il le cachait à tout le monde et se faisait passer pour un parfait hétéro. Il échappa un fin rire à la fin des propos de Bertrand qui l'invita à s'asseoir dans son divan avant d'allumer la chaîne hi-fi mit un cd et attendit que ce dernier se mette en route, la douce mélodie d'Apocalypse Please résonna dans l'appartement. Il mit le son à 12, de sorte à pouvoir discuter avec Camille quand ce dernier sera dans sa cuisine américaine pour préparer un cocktail, Camille laissant Bertrand faire, plutôt connaisseur quand il s'agissait de mélange d'alcool. Ce dernier questionna le plus vieux d'entre /br /- Dis Camille, t'as pas la radio demain pour venir boire un coup ? D'habitude on te voit même pas pour le debrieff..br /br /- Si, si j'ai la radio mais il fallait que je sorte, que je prenne l'air.. Nat' me..j'en peux juste plus. Ce dernier soupira légèrement et tourna son regard vers Bertrand affichant un mince sourire sur ses lèvres, le plus jeune pouvais comprendre et décida, pour ne pas gâcher cette soirée ne pas trop en /br /- Hm..je peux comprendre.. Ici tu vas tout oublier d'accord ? Tiens prend ça pour commencer, on verra ensuite. br /br /Bertrand ramenna sur un plateau plusieurs shots de vodka pur, une bouteille de Jager ainsi que plusieurs redbull ainsi que deux verres. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse en face du divan. Camille écarquilla les yeux en voyant tout cet alcool, il n'avait pas non plus décidé de se mettre une race comme pas possible car il travaillait, face à cet air surprit le jeune niçois ria légèrement avant de /br /- C'est histoire de ce mettre bien, il n'y aura rien de plus et je penses que c'est assez, t'en fais pas tu assurera demain ! Ce dernier accompagna ses propos par une petite tape amical sur le dos de son ami. D'abord les shots, 3 chacun ..allez à 3.. 1..2..br /br /- 3. Camille prit un shot et le but en quatrième vitesse comme son ami et claqua le verre contre le plateau ce qui provoqua un léger bruit de choc. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à finir leurs verres respectifs. L'alcool avait été bu rapidement et laissa quelques grimaces disgracieuse se former sur les visages des deux hommes. Leurs têtes ne tournait pas mais une sensation de bien être se glissa en haut doucement, délicatement pour que cela soit le plus agréable possible. Ils reprirent alors une discutions des plus normal, parlant de leurs vie respective, leurs projet, ce qu'il pourrait faire ensemble pour TPMP, enfin, ils parlaient de toute sorte de chose tout en attaquant la bouteille de Jager. L'alcool coulait chaudement dans leurs gorges et cela leurs provoquait une sensation tellement agréable. Tellement qu'ils avaient fini de parler boulot mais plutôt de eux..de leurs vie de ce qu'ils se passaient et pour Camille, ce dernier parlait de sa compagne de logue date..pas avec dégoût mais presque. Bertrand voyait bien que son collègue n'en pouvait plus qu'il en avait marre et qu'il n'y avait rien a faire. Mais la révélation d'un autre être aimer attisa sa curiosité, ce vilain défaut que Bertrand n'arrivait pas longtemps à garder pour lui seul. br /br /- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, que tout va mal et que tes sentiments ne sont plus les mêmes qu'avant ?br /br /- T'es malade ? Comment lui dire ça ? Mes parents l'adore, ma famille l'adore, ils ne me voient qu'avec elle et seulement elle et sa famille..son frère, combien de fois j'ai été menacé si j'osais lui faire du mal ou ne serait-ce que lui tenir tête. Non c'est la fille parfaite dans tout le monde et pour ce tout le monde je ne serais que le fautif,qu'un simple et sombre salaud, rien de plus. Et puis,personne ne comprendrait... br /br /Le visage de Camille s'assombrit. C'est vrai, qui comprendrait que au final il est tombé raide dingue de son collègue, lui qui à toujours été hétéro. Que dirais ses parents, sa famille, ses amis ? C'était pas si facile que ça,c'est pas comme si il l'a quittait pour une fille, non, il fallait que ça soit plus compliqué, toujours plus compliqué. Son ami vit alors la sombre mine de son collègue et instinctivement se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras sur ses épaules pour le rapprocher de son mince /br /- Eh Camille..Excuses moi..je voulais pas que tu te sentes aussi mal tu sais.. Instinctivement il caressa doucement son épaule pour « le consoler » en quelque /br /Ce que Bertrand ne se douta pas c'est l'effet que ça contact avait eu comme effet sur Camille. Il se raidit légèrement mais se laissa tout de même faire. C'était bien, c'était bon et c'était chaud. Il fut u peu plus coller au corps du niçois pour son plus grand plaisir quand ce dernier caressa son bras de sa douce main. Il releva sa tête pour trouver le regard doux et réconfortant de son ami. Leurs regard se croisèrent tout naturellement, l'alcool coulait dans leurs veines et une vague de chaleur prit possession du corps de Camille. C'est peut-être inconsciemment et certainement avec envie de le plus âgé d'entre eux se releva doucement pour venir coller ses lèvres sur celles de Bertrand qui était incroyablement douce..comme il les avait imaginées. A sa plus grande surprise Bertrand ne se recula pas et ne l'engueula pas pour demander une quelconque explication sur son acte qui est des plus étonnant certes, il fut juste surprit. Il ferma simplement les yeux et prit entre ses mains le visage de son collègue, irritant légèrement ses mains à cause de la repousse sa barbe. Camille n'en revenait pas et un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand ce dernier mit fin, à contre cœur de son baiser, leurs regard se croisèrent une seconde fois, Camille rougit /br /- Je..je suis désolé tu sais je..br /br /Mais Bertrand s'en foutait royalement, il but cul sec son verre et vint se mettre à califourchon sur son collègue et reprit en otage ses lèvres..ses lèvres qui le faisait rêver,tout les jours, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient,à chaque contact. Mais il ne disait rien, il était juste amoureux d'un parfait hétéro..enfin parfait hétéro jusqu'à ce soir. Bertrand n'avait jamais été la genre de mec qui couchait à droite à gauche tout le temps. Non, une fois qu'il était amoureux que quelqu'un c'était plus fort que lui il ne sortait plus et ne faisait plus de nouvelles rencontres, il se concentrait simplement sur l'être qu'il aimait. Il s'était attaché à Camille bien vite et n'avait pas vu ce putain d'amour venir. Des relations catastrophiques il en à eu et à la pelle ! Il était devenu alors méfiant et avait peur de se mettre en relation avec quelqu'un mais Camille..Camille s'était différent, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant, c'était encore plus fort, c'était nouveau..c'était comme si il n'avait jamais rien connu jusqu'à présent et que tout le tombait dessus comme ça, par accident. C'était si fort que Bertrand, le soir, en rentrant chez lui faisait tout pour l'oublier, pour ne pas penser a loin, sinon il allait être rongé par la douleur il le savait. Tomber amoureux d'un mec hétéro n'était pas la chose la plus judicieuse qu'il avait faite mais..avait-il vraiment eu le choix ? Non. C'était lui il le savait et personne d'autre. Tour les hommes qu'il avait pu avoir, tout les hommes sur qui il fantasmait, tout les hommes dont il avait été amoureux, tout ça était tellement fade par rapport au beau Camille Combal. Ce n'était pas un mannequin, comme il le disait, il avait un corps insolite mais pas pour son collègue, Bertrand trouvait Camille parfait et remplit d'un charme fou qu'il le faisait divaguer au moindre regard. Il était définitivement foutu. Il lui offrit un de ses plus beau baisers. Il était tendre et goûtait plusieurs fois au plaisir d'avoir leurs lèvre scellé,ses mains avaient glissés de ses joues pour descendre délicatement le long de son cou et se poser sur le torse du montagnard. Il sourit contre ses lèvres en se disant qu'il pouvait enfin toucher ce corps qui le narguait depuis trop longtemps. Camille lui se laissait totalement faire, envoûté par le charme et les délicieux baisers de Chameroy. Les battements du cœurs des deux hommes étaient saccadés, ils auraient pu se décrocher tellement ils battaient fort. C'est dans un élan d'excitation amplifié par l'alcool, Camille se leva, passa ses mains sous les fesses du plus jeune et se leva pour se diriger vers la chambre de ce dernier qui enroula ses jambes autour du corps de son collègue, sans pour autant décrocher leurs lèvres de leurs étreinte. Délicatement il allongea le plus jeune d'entre eux sur le lit et vint se mettre a califourchon sur lui, retirant le tshirt du niçois et le sien, pas de jaloux comme ça. Il reprit alors son assaut de baisers, embrassant ses lèvres puis glissa dans son cou ce qui provoqua quelques gémissement de la part de Bertrand ce qui l'homme qui était au dessus de lui. Cela l'encouragea même à continuer sa douce torture, mordillant légèrement la peau halé du cou de Bertrand qui perdait pied petit à petit, se laissant complètement partir dans ce monde si plaisant en compagnie de l'homme de ses rêves. Le corps des deux hommes se retrouvaient entourés dans une douce chaleur, une chaleur des plus agréable, leurs joues déjà rougis le soulignait. Camille était loin de pensé qu'il avait presque fait le premier pas, mais il n'avait pas la tête à penser à ça,alors que ses lèvres descendaient dangereusement sur le fin torse de Bertrand, assez maigre certes, il pouvait sentir sur sa peau les côtes de son collègue protéger par sa peau si délicieuse. Ses baisers suivirent au dessus de son nombril..en dessous, pour enfin arriver à la boucle de ceinture du plus jeune d'entre eux. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à attendre alors il décida de vite défaire la ceinture ainsi que le bouton de jean et le fit glisser le long de ses fines jambes, sans mal. Tout allait si vite que Bertrand se releva soudainement, le souffle court et plongea son regard brillant d'excitation dans ceux de Camille qui avait la même lueur dans ses /br /- Camille.. t'es pas..tu peux pas..br /br /- Chh..tais-toi et /br /Joignant les gestes aux mots,il déposa un chaste baiser sur les fines lèvres de son compagnon et le poussa en poussant son torse de sa main et retira le dernier vêtements qui pouvait encore cacher son corps, ou du moins le dernier bout de tissus qui lui donnait encore un peu d'intimité. Camille ne réfléchit pas et offrit à Bertrand certainement la plus belle des caresses buccale qu'il a put avoir. Pour un débutant, Bertrand était très surprit, ses gémissements d'ailleurs prouvait ce fait, bientôt la musique n'était plus utile pour cacher les gémissement du niçois qui devenait de plus en plus saccadés et de plus en plus bruyant. Son corps c'était automatiquement cambré et une main vint se glisser dans les cheveux ébène du montagnard et se crispa légèrement, tirant de ce fait un peu ses cheveux mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'intensifier sa caresse. Celui qui subissait cette agréable torture se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de trop crier ou quoi que ce soit, il devait se retenir..il devait..br /br /- Cam.. Camille.. Ca..CAMILLE !br /br /Bertrand releva le plus vite possible la tête de se dernier à l'aide de se main qui était ancrée dans ses cheveux et ne put retenir un léger cri qui fit naturellement fondre son compagnon qui le fixait avec une large sourire aux lèvres, il attendait que sa victime croise enfin son regard, ce qui fut le cas juste après sa demande intérieure. Ce dernier avait le souffle court et saccadés, les joues trop rouges, il avait du mal à prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'il vint murmurer à l'oreille du /br /-Vient...br /br /Avec ces mots il retira les dernier vêtements de Camille avec du mal tant son excitation était..bien présente. Mais avec de la détermination, Bertrand réussit à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il mordit doucement la peau de son cou et lui offrit un de ses sourires les plus aguicheurs. Naturellement, Camille ne résista pas et invita Bertrand à se retourner. Il n,'avait jamais fait ça et était plutôt anxieux. Bertrand anticipa et se prépara. Il embrassa son collègue avant de se mettre devant lui, lui accordant un fin sourire qui se voulait rassurant. C'est ainsi que Camille pénétra doucement Bertrand, déposant au fur et à mesure de fins baisers sur son dos. La chambre sombre était déjà remplit par de petits gémissements. Mais quand Camille s'arrêta, Bertrand prit son souffle et murmura un petit mot pour donner le feu vert à Camille qui commença ses mouvements. Le niçois était très sensible et serra entre ses mains ses draps un peu plus à chaque fois que le montagnard accélérait ses mouvements. Cela provoqua une multitude de gémissements de la part des deux hommes. Bertrand se laissait complètement aller face aux gestes expert de son compagnon malgré que cela soit sa première fois avec un homme, ils prenaient tout deux leurs pieds. Le grand brun commença à légèrement griffer le dos bronzé de son partenaire tant le plaisir était intense, fort et si..rare.. Camille accéléra encore un peu avant que les deux hommes ne poussèrent de grands cris signe de leurs éventuelle jouissance avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Le montagnard se retira de son collègue et s'allonge sur le dos à coté de lui, ce dernier faisant de même. Leurs souffle était court et rapide, ils manquaient presque d'air et il avait chaud, vraiment chaud, surtout après leurs efforts physique. Sans un mot, Camille vint se coller contre Bertrand, l'enlaça d'un bras et s'endormit tout de suite, en écoutant le cœur de son amoureux battre la chamade. Ils étaient énormément fatigués et s'endormirent tout les deux, l'un contre l'autre, comme un parfait petit couple d'ado ayant eu pour le première fois de leurs vie une relation sexuelle, tant cette dernière fut forte en sensations et émotions.C'était comme une première fois, cela était vrai pour l'un mais pas pour l'autre. Ils s'aiment, c'était /br /Les premiers rayons du soleil se frayaient un chemin entre les volets de la chambre de Bertrand, donnant un éclairage tamisé à la chambre qui était sombre. Les deux hommes dormaient profondément, Camille avait garder sa position de base, il était blottit dans les bras du plus jeune tandis que ce dernier avait mit son bras dans son dos comme pour le garder tout près de lui,comme si il avait peur qu'au réveil il ne parte comme un voleur. Mais la déchirante sonnerie du réveil les enleva des bras de Morphée. D'un geste automatique, Bertrand éteignit le réveil sans même ouvrir un œil. Ce qui le réveilla par contre fut le poids sur sa poitrine. Il ouvrit alors un oeil, puis l'autre pour découvrir une tête brune affalé tout contre lui. Il réalisa à ce moment que ce n'était pas un rêve, il avait bien couché avec son collègue qui était hétéro et en couple. La panique commençait à s'emparer du niçois, prenant tout sur, lui, se disant que c'était seulement sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça, que ce n'était qu'un gros con égoïste qui ne pensait qu'a son plaisir, ses fantasmes. Il était clair que Bertrand ne se souvenait plus de tout, mais il se souvint bien de l'alcool, d'ailleurs sa migraine était là pour le lui rappeler. A contre cœur, il commença à écarter Camille de la chaleur de son corps pour se lever, il put alors constaté qu'au pied de son lit était en vrac leurs vêtements. Il avait de la chance car le montagnard avait un sommeil de fer et ne bougea pas. Mais le regard de Bertrand enfin debout se posa sur son propre corps, soulignant sa nudité et celle que Camille, sur lequel il s'attarda. Il se dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il qualifiait son corps « d'insolite », car c'était un corps absolument parfait pour Bertrand qui lui se trouvait trop maigre, trop gringalet.. Malgré qu'il fut dans ses pensées il se reprit vite en main et alla dans son salon ou lecd s'était arrêter et ou la lumière brûlait toujours pour rien. Sur la petite table de salon trônait des verres vide et une bouteille vide de l'alcool allemand. Un bâillement, un étirement, les cheveux qui se font la guerre et totalement nu, c'est comme ça que Bertrand redécouvrit son appartement. Il alla vite prendre de l'aspirine dans la salle de bain et se regarda en même temps dans le miroir en face de lui, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait.. ? Il s'était foutu dans une sacrée merde, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Pendant ce temps Camille s'était lever et avait remit un caleçon, et chercha Bertrand avant de ne le retrouver dans la salle de bain, sans un bruit il vint l'enlacer dans son dos, ce qui fit sursauter le niçois et ce qui provoqua un fin rire à Camille qui parsemait déjà l'épaule de son ami de fins baisers ce qui provoqua à l'autre homme de nombreux frissons. C'était si agréable..Bertrand fermait doucement les yeux, se laissant plongé dans cette vague de bien-être, il se croyait vraiment dans un rêve, mais se repris aussitôt et se retourna, surprenant Camille qui ne comprenait pas /br /- Ca va pas Bertrand ?br /br /- Si, bien sûr que si ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je me suis juste tapé un collègue qui par ailleurs est un ami, qui est,en plus de ça HÉTÉRO ET EN COUPLE ! Mais à part ça touuuuuuuut va pour le /br /Le cœur de Bertrand se serra ainsi que sa gorge, il pesait avoir fait une grosse, énorme erreur, d'avoir perdu son ami.. Mais avait-il bien choisis ses mots ? Certainement pas. Le mot « ami » résonnait dans la tête de Camille, cela le brisa petit à petit. Il n'était qu'un ami. Bertrand vit la mine décomposée de son collègue et s'inquiéta ausstiô /br /- Camille.. ? Ca va pas ?br /br /- Si, si ça va, ton AMI va bien. C'était qu'une histoire de baise c'est ça ? br /br /Sans même attendre la réponse le montagnard tourna le dos à Bertrand et alla s'habiller le plus vite possible,les larmes aux yeux sur le lit de son collègue qui après avoir mit quelque chose sur ses fesses vint rejoindre Camille à toute vitesse. Se mettant automatiquement à califourchon sur ce dernier pour l'empêcher de partir malgré le fait qu'en était si mince, le beau brun pouvait le dégager avec une seule /br /- Cam..br /br /- Écoutes, j'ai compris, t'as pas à te justifier, laisses /br /- Non écout..br /br /- Bertrand ! T'as pris ton pied, moi aussi, c'est bon on en reste là.br /br /Malheureusement, même si il cachait ses sentiments derrière une rancœur il ne savait pas qu'il venait de blesser à son tour /br /- COMBAL ! Ta gueule ok ? Je t'aime putain ! Ok, j'ai dis ami, mais j'avais tellement peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque. Tu sais e que ça fait d'être amoureux d'un hétéro ? C'est pire que de savoir que les sentiments d'un autre personne ne sont pas réciproque. Je ne m'attendais à rien avec toi. Moi, j'étais dans mon coin, je vivait d'illusions, de scénario qui ne se réaliseront jamais. J'étais là, à chacun de tes éclats de rire, à tes coups de gueules, tes coups de mous, tes éclats de joies. J'étais toujours là,pas loin, là, à crever d'amour pour toi quand ta copine se ramenait, elle et son putain d'amour pour toi. Te voir à ses côt »s me donnait la nausées ? Tu ne te demandais jamais pourquoi je n'était pas là quand vous sortiez entre vous, et que vous rameniez vos copines ? Que tu étais là, avec elle ? Je suis malade quand je te vois avec elle, malade quand t'arrivais un peu en retard au boulot, quand tu partais faire tes micro-trottoir qui me privait de précieux moments avec toi. Je suis vide de tout quand tu n'es pas dans les parages et t'imagine pas non plus à quel point ça fait mal de devoir te parler en se disant qu'il n'y aura rien de plus,que mes lèvres ne peuvent toucher que tes joues et que mon corps n'aurait que quelques accolades tout les 3jours ou quand un événement s'y prêtera. Mais j'ai oublier un truc, t'imagines un peu le nombre de fois où j'ai du me mettre des gifles intérieurement pour ne pas briser notre amitié, pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un pédé qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, ou qui se tape les mecs de son boulot ? Combien de fois j'ai essayer d'éviter de t'embrasser alors que quand tu me parlais mon regard ne se portait que ses tes putain de lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'a être sur les miennes ? Tu imagines la torture de t'avoir quasiment tout les jours pas loin de moi et de refouler mes sentiments comme je le pouvais. Alors écoutes moi bien, si ce n'était que pour la baise t'inquiètes pas que j'aurais bien baiser une pédale qui traînait là, qui était paumé ou qui ne demandait qu'a baiser. Et je n'aurais pas coucher avec toi sachant que tu es inexpérimenté dans ce domaine normalement et, tu me vois demander ça à un hétéro merde ? Ça fait à peu près 2 ans que je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles avec un homme, ni de relations tout court. Car je t'aime et c'était toi et seulement toi, je ne pouvais plus imaginer qui que ce soit poser ses mains sur moi, mon corps. Mon seul désir c'était que cet homme soit toi et j'aurais attendu tu sais. Alors oui j'ai pris mon pied et putain qu'est ce que tu es doué ! A croire que tu l'avais déjà fais avec un homme. Mais dis toi que durant 2ans au moins personne ne m'a touché. Je ne voulais pas non plus recommencer avec quelqu'un,on me prenait toujours pour un con ou pour un putain de fantasme c'était blazant. Alors, Combal, si tu ose encore dire une seule fois que c'était pour la baise, je te promet que mon poing s'écrasera contre ton magnifique visage, et ce serait bien dommage, car moi, je t'aime. br /br /Ce monologue eut pour effet de vite calmer Camille qui n'avait jamais vu Bertrand dans un tel état, ses yeux étaient brillants et des larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues pendant qu'il parlait. L'autre homme l'écoutait attentivement et cela le rassura d'un coté mais était profondément touché par les propos du petit jeune..choqué on peut dire aussi il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il était bouche bée et ne dit rien jusqu'à la fin du monologue. Il n'eut qu'une envie, c'était d'embrasser Bertrand mais au lieu de ça, il effaça les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues des ses pouces et le regarda dans les yeux. br /br /- Sache Bertrand que c'est à peu près pareil. C'est..j'étais loin d'imaginer tout ça et..arrêtes de pleurer s'il te plait..Chamy.. Tu sais, je reste avec Nat' par peur mais cela fait plusieurs années que j'ai flashé sur toi et sincèrement je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait arriver tu sais. J'étais bel et bien hétéro et puis tu es apparu et mes sentiments envers ma copine se sont immédiatement évanouis face à ta gueule d'ange et ton humour et..juste toi. Puis, on me prenais tellement pour le mec bien rangé dans sa vie perso et sentimental.. Je devais cacher tout ce que je ressentais envers toi mais je comptais le faire tu sais ! Je voulais le faire hier.. Mais.. Je t'aime, voilà, moi aussi je t'aime, à en /br /Bertrand avait relever la tête face aux gestes de Camille et un large sourire prit place sur son visage, laissant voir toute ses dents, avant de s'écrouler sur Camille, mais lui posa une dernière question après avoir regarder quelle heure il é /br /- Mais..t'as pas la radio ?br /Un léger ton inquiet se fit entendre de la part du plus jeune, ce à quoi Camillle ré /br /- J'y serais depuis longtemps sinon..br /br /Un sourire vint se scotcher sur les lèvres du montagnard avant qu'il n'embrasse Bertrand comme si son cœur allait s'arrêter d'un moment à un autre, il voulait en profiter le plus possible, de cette vague de bonheur./p 


End file.
